


в защиту нашего разросшегося сада (перевод in defense of our overgrown garden by carafin)

by verbe_I



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domesticity, Epistolary, Experimental Style, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/verbe_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В котором Ушиджима очень старается быть хорошим соседом для новых жильцов (альтернативное название: возлюби странного соседа своего)</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши<br/>Кому: Ойкаве Тоору</p>
  <p>Дорогой сосед,</p>
  <p>Поздравляю вас с Иваизуми с переездом. Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится, и прошу прощения, что не могу поприветствовать вас лично, так как я очень занятой человек.</p>
  <p>Как ты мог заметить, в качестве подарка к новоселью я оставил возле порога цветочный горшок. Это цветок руты, традиционно символизирующий "сожаление". Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы его раздобыть, потому что это не обычное растение, которое можно приобрести на каждом углу. Символизм полностью преднамеренный.</p>
  <p>С нетерпением жду нашей с тобой (и твоим бойфрендом) встречи.</p>
  <p>С уважением,</p>
  <p>Ушиджима Вакатоши<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	в защиту нашего разросшегося сада (перевод in defense of our overgrown garden by carafin)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in defense of our overgrown garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070170) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



> название взято из [этого](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/51616) стиха
> 
> еще больше альтернативных названий:  
> дружба с ботаническими выгодами  
> держи друзей рядом, а врагов еще ближе, прямо в соседней квартире

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Поздравляю вас с Иваизуми с переездом. Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится, и прошу прощения, что не могу поприветствовать вас лично, так как я очень занятой человек.

Как ты мог заметить, в качестве подарка к новоселью я оставил возле порога цветочный горшок. Это цветок руты, традиционно символизирующий "сожаление". Мне пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы его раздобыть, потому что это не обычное растение, которое можно приобрести на каждом углу. Символизм полностью преднамеренный.

С нетерпением жду нашей с тобой (и твоим бойфрендом) встречи.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Благодарю за кактус, который ты столь великодушно оставил прямо у меня на пороге. Не сомневаюсь, что это плохое решение было непредумышленным с твоей стороны, если прошлое может служить уроком. Можешь не сомневаться, что я заметил его вовремя и не дал себе наступить и поранить ногу. Благодарю также и за сердечные комплименты; мне приятно, что ты тоже хорошо знаком с этим утонченным (и, к сожалению, умирающим) искусством — языком цветов. Я польщен, что ты находишь "чёртов кактус точным отражением (моей) личности"; подобно кактусу я горжусь своей выносливостью и упорством, невзирая на неблагоприятные внешние обстоятельства.

Я заметил, что ты начал письмо со слов "Ушивака-чан". Не сомневаюсь, что это была еще одна непредумышленная оплошность с твоей стороны.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Прошу прощения за необычность вопроса, но я хотел бы поинтересоваться, не один ли я слышу по ночам странные, пронзительные звуки, сопровождаемые энергичными глухими стуками. Этот непостижимый феномен, кажется, начался приблизительно после вашего с Иваизуми переезда, хотя, возможно, мне только кажется. Слышал ли ты эти звуки? Может быть, нам нужно рассказать об этом домовладелице.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Спасибо за разъяснения относительно ночных звуков. Я был должным образом проинформирован и в будущем воздержусь от подобных вопросов. 

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Я рад, что твои бывшие сокомандники начали частенько тебя навещать; приятно видеть, что их верность _сэмпаю_ служит единственным утешением в твоем неудачном решении поступить в Сейджо. Но хаотичность их визитов радует меня куда меньше. Такая разнузданность не только разрушительна и бесцеремонна, но и отражает твою дисциплинарную недобросовестность как их бывшего капитана. Ты никогда не увидишь такого неуважительного поведения среди Шираторизавы.

От двоих из них — твоего преемника со светло-каштановыми волосами и враждебно выглядящего парня с выбеленными волосами — больше всего проблем, так как, приходя тебя навестить, они почти постоянно крайне громко спорят. Суммарная негативная энергия от их стычек уже причинила косвенный ущерб моей бегонии, начавшей увядать. Вчера мне пришлось потратить на два часа больше, чтобы вернуть её к былой живости. Так же после особенно жестокой разборки они нанесли _прямой ущерб_ моим фиалкам. Для восстановления потребовалось значительное количество времени, усилий и денег. Прошу прощения за утомительно подробное изложение и бестактное упоминание денег, но я надеюсь на твое понимание и действия по исправлению этой ситуации.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Двое ранее упомянутых юниоров взялись чередовать шумную ругань с бесстыдными поцелуями всякий раз, когда ждут у тебя перед дверью. Я **не это** имел ввиду, когда просил исправить ситуацию.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Похороны моей бегонии состоятся в эту субботу, в два часа пополудни. Приходи, если есть возможность. Форма одежды — полуформальная.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Прискорбно слышать, что Иваизуми подкосила "очень досадная и затруднительная грыжа", хотя красочное и чрезвычайно детальное анатомическое описание последовавшее за этой фразой, было излишним. Как бы то ни было, я целиком и полностью понимаю твое затруднительное положение и не держу зла за отсутствие на похоронах. Можешь также не сомневаться, что в присутствии Иваизуми я ни слова не скажу о его заболевании; согласен с тобой, "не стоит ранить его мужскую гордость".

Я заметил, что ты снова начал письмо словами "Ушивака-чан". Не сомневаюсь, что это была очередная непредумышленная оплошность с твоей стороны.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Приятно слышать, что вы двое недавно завели собаку. Примите мои поздравления с новым членом семьи.

Хотя мне жаль слышать, что "Ива-чан проводит больше времени с (прилагательное пропущено) собакой, чем с (тобой)", я сомневаюсь, что "просто похитить (прилагательное пропущено) собаку на пару недель, чтобы Ива-чан направил свое любящее внимание обратно на (тебя)" будет разумным решением. Я признателен, что ты "даже напрягся и в этот раз написал (моё) имя правильно", и за твоё предложение поливать мою бегонию, хотя, вынужден напомнить тебе, что она погибла три недели назад при крайне печальных обстоятельствах.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Прискорбно слышать, что в попытке испечь торт к вашему с Иваизуми трехлетнему юбилею ты случайно спровоцировал массовую эвакуацию здания, хотя я уверен, что Иваизуми не "возненавидит (тебя) навсегда-навсегда", даже если у вас больше и нет кухни, и не "оставит (тебя) и тайно сбежит со своей (прилагательное пропущено) собакой".

Относительно твоей просьбы воспользоваться моей кухней, чтобы испечь для Иваизуми еще один торт "в качестве извинения" — всегда пожалуйста. Рад оказать добрососедскую помощь. Я оставил ключи от моей квартиры под третьим цветочным горшком от двери, тем, что с красными орхидеями.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Рад слышать, что вы "с Ива-чаном снова разговариваете (и трахаетесь)". Спасибо за чек на сумму в семьсот тысяч йен, который ты подсунул мне под дверь. Я полагаю, что это равноценно расходам на реконструкцию моей кухни.  
Как друг и сосед я настоятельно советую тебе на время отложить кулинарные эскапады. Сегодня заходила домовладелица и сообщила мне, цитирую дословно: "еще одна массовая эвакуация и (ты) навеки выселен".

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

* * *

Дождливым пятничным вечером Ушиджима открывает дверь и обнаруживает у себя на пороге весьма несчастного Ойкаву Тоору, все существо которого полно противоречивых признаков. Плечи ссутулены, как при поражении, но руки агрессивно скрещены на груди; выражение лица безукоризненно нейтральное, почти застывшее в тихой враждебности, но беспокойство таится в углах необычайно покрасневших глаз.

— Здравствуй, Ойкава, — говорит Ушиджима, слишком удивленный, чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще. 

Ойкава, в свою очередь, едва кивает:

— Ушивака-чан.

Ушиджима подумывает поправить вопиющее надругательство Ойкавы над его именем — не то, чтобы ему не приходилось как минимум пять раз делать этого в переписке, но, может быть, произнесенное вслух изменит положение дел — но останавливается. То, что Ойкава не продолжил приветствие язвительным комментарием о чувстве стиля Ушиджимы (отсутствии такового), или о преклонении Ушиджимы перед растениями и их символизмом, или о его холостяцком статусе, как он делает каждый раз, когда они двое сталкиваются в холле, говорит Ушиджиме, что что-то определенно не так.

Повисает тяжелая тишина. Тяжелая тишина разрождается множеством маленьких тишин, каждая следующая мучительнее предыдущей. Наконец, Ойкава вскидывает на него глаза и говорит:

— Разве ты не собираешься меня впустить?

На этот запрос Ушиджима приподнимает брови, но покорно открывает дверь и впускает Ойкаву. Ойкава направляется прямиком к софе и плюхается на нее бесформенной кучей, грустный и подавленный, будто капризный ребенок после хорошей взбучки. Ушиджима, неожиданно чувствующий себя не на своем месте в собственном доме, медленно следует за Ойкавой и садится на противоположный конец софы.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, и Ушиджима осознает, что Ойкава не предпринимает никаких попыток заговорить, пошевелиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он подумывает спросить Ойкаву что случилось, но эмпирические свидетельства показывают, что Ойкава либо находит способ сказать (или продемонстрировать) что он хочет вопросов, либо, если хочет сохранить что-то в тайне, будет кружить вокруг да около и говорить загадками, еще больше озадачивая.

Ушиджима подходит к подоконнику, где стоит большинство его растений, берет стоящую рядом скрипку и начинает играть.

На _это_ Ойкава реагирует:

— Какого чёрта ты творишь, Ушивака-чан?

— Играю на скрипке, — просто отвечает Ушиджима. Он начал играть на скрипке по ночам с тех пор как несколько месяцев назад начались... ночные звуки, чтобы их заглушить, и это превратилось в привычку. Хотя Ойкаве этого знать не нужно. — Полезно для растений. 

Ойкава кидает на него быстрый недоверчивый взгляд, и с неподдельной наглостью закатывает глаза:

— Ладно, без разницы. Пойду, возьму еды.

Он уходит на кухню Ушиджимы, и тот слышит звук открывающегося холодильника. Ушиджима пожимает плечами и возвращается к игре на скрипке. Чуть позже Ойкава возвращается в гостиную с пачкой рисовых крекеров и банкой арахисовой пасты.

— Что, — агрессивно говорит он в ответ на пристальный взгляд Ушиджимы, прямо крекером зачерпывая из банки арахисовую пасту, и засовывая его в рот. — Это самое бунтарское, что я смог найти у тебя в шкафу. Ты действительно собираешься есть все эти сушеные грибы и неочищенный рис? Ты что, лошадь?

Ушиджима некоторое время рассматривает идею вышвырнуть сидящего на софе нахала из квартиры, но, поскольку он воспитан быть лучше, чем такие люди как Ойкава Тоору, он всего лишь хмурится и говорит:

— Что ты тут вообще делаешь, у меня дома? Почему ты не...

Он прерывается, потому что нет вежливого способа сказать "Почему ты не занят непристойно громким пятничным сексом со своим бойфрендом, как обычно?".

Но Ойкава, похоже, понимает невысказанный вопрос, потому что на миг замирает, прежде чем медленно отставить еду на стол. Он устало трет глаза.

— Ива-чана командировали в Нью-Йорк две недели назад, — нетипично подавленным тоном говорит Ойкава с ничего не выражающим лицом.

— О. — говорит Ушиджима. Не удивительно, что Ойкава ведет себя как брошенный любовник, сердито заедающий печали.

— Он еще два месяца не вернется, — монотонно продолжает Ойкава, — и я не могу звонить ему чаще раза в день, потому что он настолько занят, и, ну, — Ойкава пожимает плечами, но голос у него немного срывается, — думаю, я просто останусь тут, и подожду пока он вернется.

Ойкава поднимает взгляд, и на ужасающий миг Ушиджима понимает, что это знак, что он должен сказать что-то успокаивающее и (или) глубокомысленное. Он ломает голову пробегая через все возможные фразы: "Соболезную твоей утрате" (нет, он же не страховая компания, и Иваизуми еще не умер), "Я уверен, что Иваизуми тебя очень не хватает" (слишком банально), "Он вернется через два месяца" (не то, чтобы Ойкава этого не знал) — и так ничего и не решает.

В приступе полу-отчаяния Ушиджима подходит к телевизору и начинает рыться в стопке дисков.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Ойкава. Он звучит раздраженным тем, что к его сердечной проблеме не относятся с должным уважением.

— Ищу что-нибудь посмотреть, — говорит Ушиджима, стараясь выиграть время, пока он проглядывает стопку старых дисков.

— Мы вместе _смотрим фильмы_? — неверяще говорит Ойкава. — Что дальше? Устроим драку подушками? Поделимся друг с другом самыми сокровенными секретами и заедим стресс?

(Ушиджима слишком вежлив, чтобы указать, что Ойкава только что высказал ему свои проблемы, набивая рот рисовыми крекерами и арахисовой пастой.)

В конце концов, он выбирает несколько старых дисков и вставляет их в плеер. К счастью, они все еще в рабочем состоянии; экран загорается, несколько раз гудит, и через несколько секунд Ушиджима уже смотрит один из матчей его школы против Сейджо.

— Ты сохранил все эти записи? — недоверчиво говорит Ойкава, и Ушивака неожиданно для себя решительно сверлит Ойкаву взглядом, как бы говоря: " _А ты разве нет?_ ". Ойкава, похоже, улавливает мысль, и пожимает плечами. — Какая разница. Думаю, пятничный вечер можно и хуже провести.

Проходит всего десять минут матча, а Ойкава уже указал Ушиджиме на три ошибки и раздул из мухи слона. В другой день Ушиджима мог бы ответить ему в том же духе — только чтобы помочь Ойкаве измениться в лучшую сторону, потому что, в отличие от Ойкавы, Ушиджима истинный спортсмен — но от него не укрывается, что каждый раз, когда Иваидзуми проводит хорошую атаку (и Ушиджима вынужден признать, что атаки у него действительно хорошие), или удачный блок, плечи у Ойкавы сразу же расправляются, а выражение лица замирает где-то между гордостью и тоской. У Ушиджимы хватает ума не вмешиваться.

По большей же части Ойкава, кажется, позабыл о своих любовных невзгодах, и сосредоточенно смотрит на экран, будто пытаясь проанализировать всех до единого игроков. Как ни крути, от некоторых привычек так просто не избавиться. 

* * *

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Спасибо за новую бегонию, которую ты оставил на моем пороге в качестве подарка, даже если ты и "купил её только потому, что кактус выглядел одиноко". Я очень тронут твоей сентиментальностью, хотя твои волнения по большей части необоснованны. Я очень забочусь об Акеми-чан (как я назвал твой кактус) и не меньше тридцати минут в день играю для неё на губной гармонике.

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши

 

**От кого: Ушиджима Вакатоши  
Кому: Ойкаве Тоору**

Дорогой сосед,

Во-первых, спасибо за приглашение на свадьбу. Сердечно поздравляю вас с Иваизуми с помолвкой. Касательно твоей просьбы: буду рад быть шафером в твой особый день. Дай мне знать, если тебе нужна еще какая-нибудь моя помощь в планировании свадьбы кроме "убедить Иваизуми, чтобы кольца подносила собака". Я уверен, что мои познания в области растений и цветов, полученные на ферме, пригодятся в выборе букетов.

В качестве поздравления я оставил возле твоей двери цветочный горшок. Это остролист, символизирующий "домашнее счастье". Символизм полностью преднамеренный. Желаю вам обоим бесконечного счастья. 

С уважением,

Ушиджима Вакатоши


End file.
